


Innocence Gone

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Murder, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised on violence, can Seto learn friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for grammatical errors.

**Title:** Innocence Gone   
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Thoughts of suicide, murder, violence  
 **Summary:** Raised on violence, can Seto learn friendship?

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic. _Innocence Gone_ is by Darkane.

 

{A/N: I is in a slightly depressed mood.

Depressed mood + Me = Suicide fic.

^—usual. now—v(it’s a down arrow thingie -_-*)

Depressed mood + Me = ‘I have no clue what to call this’ fic.

I hope ya’ll like this.(Ooh....I’m gonna get it this time... )

Key: ~thoughts~ / -~*lyrics*~-

DISCLAIMER: I’m already depressed. Might as well point out that I don’t own YGO. Don’t own this song, Innocence Gone, either. It is by Darkane, and it is SUCH a Seto-chan song. Explains why it is him I use.}

-~^~-

-~*No boundaries of what you've been through / Abused, molested / The pain you suffered from meaningless lunacy / Raped, penetrated, lunacy*~-

Anger. Fear. Disgust. Hate. Tears of these emotions fell down the child’s face. He clenched the knife in his hand tighter. Could he end all this? Could he leave the other one in the hands of this lunatic? No, no.... That wouldn’t do. He’d, after all, promised. Promised the other one. Couldn’t promise ‘them’. ‘They’ were dead. The other one was all that was left. The child glared at the picture of ‘them’ on his desk. He didn’t know why he kept it. He hated ‘them’. But, the other one liked the picture, liked to see ‘them’. The other one barely remembered ‘them’.

The sound of shattering glass filled the room and the broken picture fell to the ground, the knife imbedded within it. The boy stood and left the room, no longer a boy, no longer a child....

But, what?

-~*Once innocent, now that is gone / Try to build your life from constant lies / Despise the one who bore you / Hate the one that made you / There's no one to confine to*~-

Blue eyes looked after the falling body. The eyes were chilled, soulless, empty. The falling man’s eyes widened. ~A monster. I’ve made a monster,~ he realized. Then he died.

The blue-eyed one turned away coldly and sat at the desk, running a hand over the fine-grained wood of the hand-crafted desk. He shivered as a blast of cold air came in the window, and slammed a hand down on the call button to the secretary outside the door.

“Yes, Kaiba-sama?” the voice asked calmly from the other end.

“Gozaburo jumped out the window. Call me a limo. I can’t work in here till this window is fixed, it’s too cold,” the blue-eyed one said in a sharp voice.

“H-hai, K-Kaiba-sama....” the voice said, suddenly afraid.

The blue-eyed one stood darkly and glared out the window. “Yaro,” he spat, then turned on his heels and stormed from the room. The secretary watched him fearfully, looking back at her paper work when he glared at her.

-~*The hate you feel inside / Rots away with the soul that died / Innocence is gone / Only limbs*~-

“Niisama!” A little black-haired boy ran up to the brunette.

The older one smiled, picking the child up and hugging him. “Hey there, Mokuba. How’s your day been?” he asked, setting the boy down again.

“Great! Come on, you can play with me!” Mokuba said happily.

~Always so full of energy...~ the brunette thought. Out loud he only said, “I can’t, Mokuba. I have to work.”

“But, Niisama!!” Mokuba whined. “You work all day! Can’t you spend a little bit of time with me?!”

~He’s so innocent...~ The brunette flinched at the thought. “I can’t. This is important.”

Mokuba gave his older brother his puppy dog eyes, but they didn’t even faze the brunette. He turned around and fled into the mansion, tears fighting to be let loose.

The brunette groaned. ~I’m so sorry, ototo. But, you don’t need to know about this.~ He turned and left the house, walking back down to his waiting limo. He’d checked on his little brother, now he had a job to do.

-~*Try to conquer your pain / Never daring to say no / For the fright of more pain to come / You let the act pass by / To be brutalized in the worst possible way*~-

Mokuba heard the slam and ran back to the entrance hall, peeking out the door after his brother. The older one was getting into a limo. He saw Mokuba at the door and threw the boy a sharp look. Mokuba slammed the door and leaned back against it, breathing hard. ~What is he doing?! Where is he going?! He’s going to get himself in trouble, I’ll bet!~ The boy ran out the door.

The limo was gone. The gates were closed tight. A bodyguard walked over to the boy. “Mokuba, Kaiba-sama says you need to stay inside the mansion,” the man said.

“Why?! Where’s my brother going?!” The little boy turned on the guard.

The man sighed. “I am not allow–“

“Tell me!” Mokuba shouted. “Tell me or I’m going after him!”

“You’re not allowed to do that. Kaiba-sama says that, if you try to get out, we are to lock you in your room and post guards outside your bedroom door and windows,” the man informed the boy coldly.

Mokuba gaped at him. “Give me one good reason.” He tried giving the man his brother’s ‘I’m your superior so you’d better listen to me before you lose your job’ look.

“Go back into the house.” The look didn’t work. Mokuba spun around and stormed back into the house, slamming the door in anger. The bodyguard looked at some of Kaiba’s other men. They nodded and went around back, to make sure the boy stayed in the house.

-~*The hate you feel inside / Rots away with the soul that died / Innocence is gone / Only limbs*~-

Kaiba’s limo pulled up to the abandoned building. He got out and looked at the driver. “Drive up a couple of blocks and park around the corner. Stay in the limo. I’ll call you when I need you to pick me back up,” he said coldly. The man nodded and drove off.

Kaiba walked calmly up to the building’s doorway. There was no door, it was long gone. A metal briefcase was clutched tightly in the CEO’s left hand. His right hand was free, just in case. His black trench coat, slightly new, fluttered out behind him. His trademark smirk covered his features. His cold blue eyes held nothing but calmness and superiority. His brother was safe, he knew no fear.

Without seeming to, he spotted two snipers as he stepped into the abandoned building. A sharply dressed business man stood in the center of the crumbling building. Kaiba angled his briefcase as he swung it with his step and noted two more snipers behind him. ~He came prepared, I see. Too bad you can never be prepared for me.~ His smirk widened.

Kaiba stopped a few feet before the man, his gaze cold and unwavering once it was set upon his opponent. It was often said that the young CEO’s opponents disappeared mysteriously or were killed by their own men, who then killed each other.

The other man knew all of this, and had a feeling he wouldn’t get out of this alive, but he planned to take Kaiba with him. He smirked and waved his hand. Something large and heavy slammed shut over the entrance. “You’re trapped, Kaiba. Now what?”

-~*Shattered body and soul / Shattered body and soul / The plague will not withdraw / The hate you feel inside*~-

Kaiba’s smirk didn’t fade. In fact, it widened even more. “I see many ways out of this, Karasaku. My question is, can you see these ways too?” he said in a chilled voice.

Karasaku Okasu, Kaiba’s opponent, felt his mouth widen, his body go numb. ~How can a _child_ find a way out of a building he’s never been in before?! He gets a quick look around and thinks he can outsmart me?! I’ve memorized this whole building! I’ve closed off every way out! My plan is fail-safe!~ he cried to himself. He felt better. “There are no ways out, Kaiba. I’ve closed every single way off, and you will die.” He smiled cruelly.

“You underestimate me, Karasaku. You and every other man who has ever faced me. You all think that, due to my age, I cannot think ahead, nor can I think beyond you. You are mistaken. I foresee your plans, and make a back-up. Observe.” And, in one swift motion, the two men behind Kaiba were dead, two gunshots still sounding through the building in an eerie echo. The gun is still in Kaiba’s hand, pointed at Karasaku’s head. “Tell your other two men to lower their weapons.”

Karasaku rolled his eyes. “You are merely a child, Kaiba. A stupid child. Shoot him!”

The other two men opened fire and Kaiba backed away from Karasaku, using his briefcase as a shield. The bullets rocketed off the steel covering easily. ~Stupid old fool!~ Kaiba aimed and fired. A body fell and hit the floor. His aim didn’t depend on his sight, but on his hearing. The other man followed his partner. Once again, echoes filled the room and the two business opponents glared at one another. Kaiba set down his briefcase and opened it. He pulled out a bomb, his back-up plan, and set it up next to the entrance. Then he walked back to the other man, briefcase once again in his hand as the bomb ticked off the seconds. “You’ll never underestimate me again, Karasaku,” he said coldly, the gun once again to the man’s head.

“Impressive. But, I have one last word for you, Kaiba. Gas.” He dropped something on the ground at their feet. A faint hiss filled the room as the gas spread.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and shot Karasaku, then moved away from the gas, and the door. He still had a few minutes before the bomb detonated. ~Now what? I’m stuck with gas filling the room. Great.~ He looked at his watch. ~Two minutes.~

The hiss got louder. Kaiba looked around at billowing clouds of gas, and realization dawned. “Yaro!” he shouted, then moved to an area that the gas from the numerous bombs would take a little longer to get to and crouched on the ground. ~Smoke rises, gas rises.... Damn him!~ Kaiba waited, the gas reached.

The explosion caught the attention of his man and he drove back around, but Kaiba didn’t come out. No one did. The man ran in. Kaiba lay huddled on the ground, in a ball, passed out.

-~*The plague will come to haunt you down / Grind you down to nothing / The black light you see is all that you feel / Darkness, numbness fills the soul*~-

“Niisama! You’re awake!” Mokuba bounced on the chair next to the hospital bed as his older brother stirred.

Kaiba blinked at Mokuba. “Ototo?” he croaked, frowning at the sound of his own voice. “Where am I?”

“The hospital, sir,” Kaiba’s driver replied. “I brought you here after I found you in that building. You were in bad shape.”

Kaiba nodded. “Arigatou.” Then he let out a cough.

“Niisama!” Mokuba looked scared.

Kaiba sighed and laid back against the pillows, closing his eyes. “I’ll be fine, Mokuba. I’m just gonna rest some more....” His voice drifted off and his breathing evened out.

The younger boy glanced at the heart monitor. It gave a steady beep. “Sleep well, Niisama,” Mokuba whispered, kissing his brother’s forehead. Then he rested his head on his brother’s bed and let himself drift off.

-~*The hate you feel inside - / The hate you feel inside - / The hate you feel inside - / The hate you feel inside*~-

“Kaiba-kun, how are you?” Mutou Yuugi asked as he took the seat next to the bed, across from Mokuba. Mokuba had made his older brother promise to be courteous to his rival, in the least.

Kaiba sat up a little more. “I’ve been better,” he replied darkly, clenching his teeth. If there was one thing he really hated about this visit, it was that his rival was seeing him in a weak position.

“Of course.” Yuugi nodded, then handed the one in the bed a small gift bag. “Here. It’s a ‘Get Well’ gift.” Yuugi smiled lightly.

Kaiba took it, his lips pressed in a thin line. A happy little card was inside, a corny joke written in it. Yuugi and his grandfather had signed the card. Kaiba’s lips didn’t even twitch at the joke, but, once Mokuba saw, he burst out laughing. Kaiba sighed and took a small stuffed golden puppy from the bag. The dog tag was blank, but Kaiba’s lips twitched at the thought of what he could call the puppy. “Arigatou,” he mumbled, placing the bag next to the bed. The puppy stayed on his lap.

Yuugi smiled. “Maybe I’ll visit you tomorrow, after school. I can give you your homework.” He stood. “Hope you get better soon, Kaiba-kun.” He turned and left.

“What are you going to name the puppy, Niisama?” Mokuba inquired, looking at the little thing in his brother’s lap.

Kaiba smirked and petted the thing. “Jounouchi-kun.”

Mokuba laughed. “Just don’t tell Jyou that!”

Kaiba leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes. “I’d think he’d be touched.” He shrugged.

-~*The hate you feel inside / Rots away with the soul that died / Innocence is gone / Only limbs exist in fearful hate*~-

“Oi, Kaiba-kun.” Yuugi smiled as he walked into the hospital room after school. Jounouchi Katsuya, or Jyou, followed him, looking around in disgust. He didn’t like hospitals, but he couldn’t let the chance to pick at the CEO go.

“Nice place you have here, Kaiba.” Jyou smiled lightly. “Too nice for a guy like you, though.”

“Jyou!” Yuugi looked at his friend horrified.

Kaiba smirked and held up the puppy Yuugi had given him. “I’ve named him Jounouchi-kun. Figured you’d find that entertaining.”

Jyou went red. “You asshole! I’ll do more than just put you into the hospital for that!” he growled.

Kaiba rose an eyebrow at the blonde. “Enlighten me, inu. I’d like to be aware of what I’m in store for.” Jyou narrowed his eyes. “Need me to say that in a language you can understand?”

Before Jyou could reply, Yuugi broke in. “Couldn’t you two stop bickering for even two seconds?” Jyou bit back whatever it was he had planned to say. Kaiba shrugged. Yuugi sighed in relief and sat next to the CEO. “I got you your homework. Would you mind if we stayed here? We could all work on it together.”

“Like a study group?” Jyou inquired, pulling a chair up next to Yuugi.

“Yeah. We can help each other out.” Yuugi smiled brightly.

“I don’t need help,” Kaiba replied.

“I might. The least you can do is help Jyou and me every once and a while,” Yuugi pointed out.

Kaiba groaned. “Fine. What do you two want to work on first?”

“Math,” Jyou replied before Yuugi could say anything. He pulled out the worksheet they’d been given for homework. “Number four.”

“Sixty-two,” Kaiba replied after giving the problem a quick glance. The other two gaped at him. “What?”

“How do you do that?” Jyou asked.

Kaiba blinked, then waved a hand at the stuff. “This stuff is easy, compared to the math I have to do every day for my company. I learned this stuff years ago.”

“How long does it normally take you to do your homework, Kaiba-kun?” Yuugi inquired as Jyou scribbled down an answer to number four.

“I do it while I work. If I were to actually sit down and work on it....” Kaiba shrugged. “I’ve never timed it or anything.”

“You work too much,” Jyou growled, glaring at his paper.

“That’s what I’ve been told. Need help, inu?” Kaiba replied.

Jyou made a face at the name, but handed the brunette the paper and pointed to a new problem. “Explain that.”

Kaiba did, and they all went back to work.

-~*The hate you feel inside / Rots away with the soul that died / Innocence is gone / Only limbs*~-

“Get it _done_!” Kaiba shouted through the phone at his cringing employee. He’d gotten back, only to find that everything had been screwed up, so he’d skipped school to come to work all day and get everything back in order. He spun his chair around and looked out at the Domino sky, blocked in some places by the many random building popping up here and there. Kaiba Corp remained the tallest.

“Kaiba-sama,” the intercom crackled.

Kaiba spun around and hit the button to reply. “What now?” His voice was sharp.

“There are a couple of boys here to see you. They don’t have an appointment...” the woman started.

“Names?” Kaiba replied quickly, cutting her off.

“Mutou Yuugi and Jounouchi Katsuya.”

Kaiba groaned. “Let them in.” He hit a button on the underside of his desk. “The door’s unlocked,” he added. He’d feared the two would come by.

The door to his office opened and the two boys peeked in. Jyou looked shocked, Yuugi looked impressed. “This is nice.” The shorter of the two smiled.

“What do you want? I have work to do,” Kaiba said in annoyance. He shuffled some papers on his desk, if only to be doing something.

“I told ya, Yuugi. He don’t want us to bug him,” Jyou grumbled.

Yuugi gave the CEO his puppy dog eyes. “We were hoping to work together on our homework again.”

Kaiba met Yuugi’s puppy dog eyes and glared them down. “I have work to do.”

“You work too much,” Yuugi replied. “You can help us with homework while you work.”

Kaiba sat back in his chair, watching the two. “Fine. Close the door, pull over a couple of chairs.” He groaned, clearing his desk of the mess of paperwork that should have been filed earlier. He stood with the papers and walked over to a filing cabinet, to file them.

“What are you doing?” Jyou inquired.

“Filing paperwork. What does it look like I’m doing, inu?” Kaiba replied crisply. ~I can’t believe I’m stuck with these two...~

“Weren’t you busy playing with those same papers when we came in?” Jyou asked, amused.

The CEO shot him a sharp look. “Watch me kick you out,” he threatened.

“You two...” Yuugi shook his head. “Here, I got your homework again.” He set it on the desk as Kaiba sat back down.

Kaiba glanced at the paper, then up at the two boys across from him. “Is this going to become a regular thing, or something?” he grumbled.

“Sure!” Yuugi smiled.

“Great...” Kaiba groaned and looked back down at the paper, then pulled out a pencil from his desk. “Well, let’s get to work....

“Right.” The other two followed suit.

The phone rang and Kaiba picked it up absently while he looked over the paper. “What?” He paused, frowning. “How did you incompetent fools mess it up this time?” He paused again, getting a seriously pissed off look on his face. “Then fix it, damn it! I don’t have the time to walk you through this!” he growled. “You were hired because you said you could do the job! If you can’t do it, I suggest you find me someone who can!” Then he slammed the phone down.

“What was that about?”Jyou inquired.

“Nothing, inu,” Kaiba replied calmly. “Just a couple of employees who can’t do their jobs right.” He shook his head and glanced at Jyou’s paper. “That answer’s wrong,” he said, pointing.

Jyou let out a growl. “Then tell me how to fix it.”

Kaiba smirked. “Sure.”

And they got to work.

~~~

A/N: Okay, the ending didn’t quite turn out like I’d wanted, but I’d calmed down by then. Oh well. I tried to make this fic as accurate as possible, faced with how lil I know about the Japanese YGO. Many thanks to my koi for her help, which I’m not even quite sure she realized she was giving(btw all the yelling). Puu. I blame it on the thing that made me down.  
I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I also hope you’ll review. I managed to not kill anyone important, which is an accomplishment. Thanks for reading my shit.

~KK/Junshin/Noa Girl(Pick one ^_~)


End file.
